


home

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Genre: M/M, im still bitter!, post-loss fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been registered on this website since 2012 and this is my first post here: a cute ficlet<br/>follow me on tumblr @ aeroff!</p></blockquote>





	home

Chris has been huddled up against his teammate's chest for the past hour, unable to shrug off the loss, unable to close his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "What's it like in Sweden?"  
Melker hums for a bit, digging through all his memories of home. He pets Chris's hair, unsure how to answer his sudden question. "It's pretty cold."  
"No, I mean, tell me about it." Chris presses, looking up at him, trying to find his brown eyes in the dark.  
"I mean... It's home." Melker mumbles. "I lived in a small house by myself, had lots of room. I slept on the couch more often than my bed. People were friendly. I like the snow."  
Chris waits before asking, "Did you want to leave?"  
Melker pauses. "No, but yeah."  
"Mmm." Chris agrees, burying his face into Melker's chest.  
"I mean... You're home, too, you know." Melker says, pulling him even closer. He feels Chris scoff at the corny line, but he knows he's smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been registered on this website since 2012 and this is my first post here: a cute ficlet  
> follow me on tumblr @ aeroff!


End file.
